


Kairos

by luthien82



Series: Lost My Heart in Mykonos [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Introspection, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: Thaletas is called to Naxos to aid them in their fight against Athens. He finally sees a chance to talk to Alexios. Will the Fates be kind this time?
Relationships: Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Lost My Heart in Mykonos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039977
Kudos: 33





	Kairos

**Author's Note:**

> Star-crossed lovers, I tell you. I don't even know anymore what I'm doing. Or writing. But I had a blast with this one.
> 
> I tagged this Canon Divergent, because as far as I know, Thaletas was never on Naxos. But hey, the game is very selective with what it shows us, so who knows?
> 
> I have some other ideas for future stories, that's why I made this a series. They're all connected with a lot of time passing in between, but that's my style. Apparently I'm too lazy to write 200k of fic to explore their journey back towards each other.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the kudos I already received, you lovely people!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Assassin’s Creed and all associated characters are the property of Ubisoft. No copyright infringement is intended, this has been written for fun.

A month after the _Adrestia_ had anchored south of Mykonos – and Thaletas had managed to miss his chance of talking to Alexios – he was sent to Naxos Island to aid the Governor in their fight against their Athenian neighbor. He wasn’t sure if it was a sign of the Gods or just their cruel sense of humor, but the first thing he noticed when he docked in Naxos was the _Adrestia_. Or more specifically, Barnabas’ loud voice greeting him.

“Thaletas! This is unexpected. What a surprise to see you here!”

“I could say the same,” Thaletas replied, bemused. He took the outstretched arm in greeting and had to bite down on a smile that the exuberant nature of the man always seemed to trigger in him.

Barnabas took a step back, but never held completely still. It was probably his sea legs. “Alexios’ journey has brought him to these shores, so here I am as well.”

A shock of surprise ran through Thaletas’ body at the name, and he couldn’t help but look around, searching. “Alexios is here?”

Barnabas, oblivious, gestured at the leader’s house. “He’s just up there, having a chat with his… erm, with the leader of Naxos, Phoenix.”

Thaletas was no fool, Barnabas had wanted to say something else, something probably more revealing of Alexios’ private life. Jealousy gnawed at Thaletas’ gut, but he quickly quenched it. He had no right to be jealous of anyone Alexios might or might not be involved with.

“I see,” was all he said and the relief on Barnabas’ face spoke volumes. Whatever this Phoenix was to Alexios, Barnabas was in the know and under strict orders not to reveal the connection. The frisson of jealousy returned, and no amount of telling himself he was ridiculous seemed to relieve it.

“But enough of _me_. What brings _you_ here?” Barnabas asked, once again back to his sunny self.

Thaletas inclined his head towards the leader’s house. “Coincidentally, I’m answering a call to lend aid to the Governor.”

“That _is_ a coincidence!” Barnabas seemed to think it was the best thing that could have happened to them. Thaletas was not so sure, and if Alexios were here he would no doubt lodge a vehement protest.

He’d made abundantly clear what he thought of Thaletas by avoiding Mykonos at all costs for the past year.

Not that he could blame him. But being able to explain himself would have been nice. Especially now that his relationship with Kyra had officially ended, and Thaletas would’ve liked nothing more than trying to piece back together what he had inadvertently broke.

If he ever got the chance.

“I have to go to the fort now, report to the commander there and see what needs doing,” Thaletas said after a moment of silence, maybe hoping Barnabas would slip up after all and reveal a little more. But the man seemed to have caught himself in time and just nodded.

“I’m sure I’ll see you around. I still owe you that story about how I lost my eye, after all.”

Thaletas inclined his head, smiling slightly. “I would like that.” For many, _many_ reasons.

Barnabas nodded and grinned. “Until then, good luck to you, Thaletas, and may the Gods guide you.”

“And you,” Thaletas replied, and went in search of a horse that he could use to make his way across the island to the fort on the west side.

* * *

The orders were rather straight forward: aid the Governor in their fight against Paros and the Athenian reinforcements by any means necessary. Apparently, the Governor was a former Spartan citizen and still had some sway in Sparta itself, hence the immediate reply to their request. Thaletas imagined an old, wizened man with a big presence who was able to convince even the most hard-headed individuals to do his bidding.

He got the big presence right, at any rate. However, he didn’t expect this small woman, whose dark hair might have started to turn grey, but she was in no way old. The jealousy from a few hours ago reared its ugly head again.

Alexios was nowhere in sight in the house itself or on the terrace, but Phoenix didn’t seem to be worried. Whatever business the two of them may have had, it seemed to have left her in a good mood. He’d rather not think about what might have been the cause of that, as he was all too familiar with Alexios’… generous talents.

He shook the jealousy off as best he could, donned his professional mask and took a step forwards to make his presence known. Phoenix looked briefly over her shoulder to acknowledge him, then turned back around to look over the harbor. Thaletas took that as permission to approach and came to a halt beside her. From here, he had a good view of the bay, and he saw with dismay that the _Adrestia_ was leaving port.

As if reading his mind, Phoenix said, “I have secured the help of a _misthios_. He will weaken the Athenian forces on Paros for us.”

“He _is_ good at that,” Thaletas replied quietly, relieved that he hadn’t seen the last of Alexios yet. He still had a chance to make amends.

His answer, however, earned him a sharp look from Phoenix. She regarded him with a new light of interest in her dark eyes, and Thaletas used all ounces of his training not to squirm. By the Gods, this woman was scary, and she hadn’t even done anything to him yet that might warrant this reaction.

After what seemed like an eternity, she said, “You’ve met.” It wasn’t phrased as a question, but she didn’t seem hostile. More curious than anything. Whatever their connection, it didn’t seem to be of a romantic nature.

Or this woman was a master in concealing her thoughts and feelings.

“We met on Mykonos, about a year ago, when we both answered a call for help from the rebel faction of the island,” Thaletas said when he was sure his voice wouldn’t waver. He may not know her, but his instincts told him not to show weakness in front of this woman.

She regarded him for a long moment. “I see.”

Thaletas nodded at the _Adrestia_ and added, “He single-handedly destroyed most of the Athenian fleet and then went on to kill their commanders to scatter their troops.”

“He is competent, then?” she asked.

Thaletas found the question rather curious, considering she’d already hired Alexios, but he nodded all the same. “Extremely. It must be his Spartan blood.”

“He told you about that?”

_Now_ she sounded surprised, though Thaletas couldn’t say why. It was one of the first things Alexios had told him, after all. Was it usually a secret, that Phoenix was so surprised?

“I assumed it was common knowledge,” he admitted, which earned him a small but slightly bitter smile.

“You know, for all I know, it very well could be.”

That was not the response he’d been expecting. The more time he spent with Phoenix, the less her connection to Alexios made sense. But then again, he wasn’t here to analyze their entanglement, he was here to do a job.

“While Alexios is handling the decline of the Athenian morale, what should our troops do? My orders are rather vague in that regard, aside from ‘lending aid where necessary’.”

Another smile graced Phoenix’ lips, though this time it was definitely amused. “Not exactly precise, is it?” she mused, but didn’t seem to expect an answer. She took one last look at the vanishing _Adrestia_ before pushing away from the railing and heading back inside. “Come along then, commander. I think I can help you with a bit more details.”

* * *

Thaletas expected it would only be a matter of time before he ran into Alexios. But the Fates still seemed to punish him, because whenever Thaletas had business with the Governor, Alexios was occupied elsewhere, and vice versa it seemed. It was frustrating, yet he was too good of a Spartan to defy orders and seek out Alexios when he knew the man to be on the island.

He had a front row seat at the harbor when Alexios repeated his past feat of decimating the Athenian fleet as skillfully as if he’d been born to do nothing else. If there was anything that got Thaletas going, it was competency. Alexios had that in spades, and Thaletas was glad his armor concealed a lot.

He thought that after the naval battle, there must surely be some kind of opportunity to talk to Alexios. Heroic feats like that normally warranted a party.

He was sorely mistaken.

Thaletas’ orders occupied him for the rest of the day, making sure that the few Athenian troops that managed to get a foothold on the island would be dealt with. When he finally managed to get back to the port, the _Adrestia_ was nowhere in sight. At first, he assumed that the crew might be out on some errand, but when Thaletas made his way to the Governor’s house, there were no signs of a party, much less of Alexios.

A sense of foreboding overcame him, but he only really started to get worried when he saw Phoenix on her terrace, incidentally the same place he’d first met her, staring out to the sea. She acknowledged his presence by nodding her head to join her. Seeing no reason why he shouldn’t, he complied with her wish.

“I will leave for Sparta in a week,” she told him, though Thaletas wasn’t sure why he needed to know that. He was unsure whether he would be sent back to Mykonos, or if Sparta would send him somewhere else, but it should be of no concern to her.

“Alexios will join me as soon as he has located his father.”

Her words hit him like a blow with a mace. Thaletas had no idea _what_ to think about that, let alone what he _felt_. The jealousy was back with a vengeance, and only years of training helped him keep it in check. However, he must have done something to show it, for Phoenix was trying to suppress a smile.

“You needn’t worry, Thaletas. One day, the Fates will be in your favor and you will meet my son again.”

_That_ gave him pause. “Your _son_?”

Phoenix turned and regarded him, her gaze unwavering while she looked into his eyes, reading him, _exposing_ him. Then, “How much of himself did Alexios share with you?”

Thaletas looked down, willing himself not to blush horribly. He was sure that Phoenix didn’t mean it the way it sounded, but the mental images of their intimate moments that her words conjured where as vivid as if they had happened yesterday. After he was in control again, he admitted, “Not a lot. He only really confessed to being Spartan and having a destiny calling him away.”

“Well, that is an oversimplification if I’ve ever heard one.” Phoenix’ voice was dry, and it made Thaletas raise his gaze again. She was looking back over the bay, her hands gripping the railing tightly. She was silent for so long that he assumed her sharing moment was over. But then she surprised him once again by saying, “My name is Myrrine, daughter of Leonidas.”

And suddenly it all made sense. Why Alexios was such a successful _misthios_ , why he was no longer a Spartan citizen, why he’d apparently not been in touch with his _mater_ for many years. Everyone in Sparta knew the sad tale of Myrrine and her children, both thrown off Mount Taygetos. But apparently her son had survived, and thrived, and was now on his way to find his _pater_ , the _Wolf of Sparta_ , who’d vanished over a year ago during the campaign in Megaris.

By the Gods, Thaletas had been intimate with a descendant of a _king_ and fucked it up royally. He felt like even more of an idiot now than mere moments before.

But he couldn’t voice any of his thoughts, so all he said was an inadequate, “I see.”

That seemed to amuse her again, for her eyes twinkled when she looked at him. “You’re very modest, for a Spartan commander.”

“Not at all,” he countered without thought, then wanted to die of sheer mortification. But it seemed Phoenix – no, _Myrrine_ – was simply amused by his reaction, for she laughed heartily and shook her head.

“I can see why Alexios was so enamored with you, you certainly have your charms.”

And once again, she’d surprised him into silence. Or rather, _Alexios_ had surprised him. He’d told his _mater_ about them? A good, Spartan woman who should be appalled by her son’s proclivities, but only seemed to be fondly tolerant?

“You needn’t be so surprised, Thaletas. I asked him why he was avoiding you like the plague, and he told me why.”

Nothing on this earth could suppress his flinch. Before he could justify himself to her, she added, “Ever since Alexios could talk, he has told me everything. It seems that years of separation haven’t changed that.”

Putting his other concerns over this revelation aside for a moment, he admitted, “I am more surprised that… you seem to take it so well.”

She sighed and looked back out over the bay. “You have to understand two things, Thaletas. One, I thought I would never see my son again in this life, but he is alive and well and I will accept the man he has become without me, as he needed to grow up all by himself. As a mother, I couldn’t be prouder of him.” She paused, then looked at him again. “And two, I have been living outside of Sparta for many years myself, and I have seen many types of families and marriages. Not all of them legal in the eyes of the law, but just as committed as if they were. I am not one to judge, I leave that up to the Gods.”

Her answer humbled him, but also gave him a lot of food for thought. Even though he was determined to talk to Alexios, explain himself and why he did what he did, he still wasn’t anywhere close to an answer that might satisfy the other man. Asking him to wait indefinitely for Thaletas to work his way through his hangups? Was that even fair? What if Thaletas never managed to do that? He still had a lot of issues due to his upbringing, and there was also the matter of loyalty to Sparta. If he wanted to be a fully recognized Spartan citizen, he had certain duties to fulfill. But marriage to a woman was out of the question if he involved Alexios in his life. He knew that much about the _misthios_ : he did not share.

Then again, neither did Thaletas.

But hearing this woman, who had been raised in Sparta to be the perfect Spartan woman, talk so boldly about different kinds of families and that it wasn’t her right to judge how other people lived their lives – it made him feel small and inadequate and very un-Spartan. Maybe he was looking at the whole problem from the wrong angle. Maybe the Fates weren’t punishing him after all, but instead gave him time to figure himself out before he was allowed to approach Alexios again. Maybe the Fates wanted to ensure that he wouldn’t break their relationship further by his own cluelessness. Wanting something and permitting oneself to have it were two completely different pairs of shoes, after all.

“You are very wise,” he mumbled after a while. “It certainly gives me something to think about.”

“You do that.” She nodded, and he knew he was dismissed. He turned to go, already planning in his head what his next steps should be when her voice made him stop.

“And Thaletas?” When he faced her again, she said with the mildest expression on her face that he’d ever seen, “Don’t come after him until you know what you want, or you will have to answer to _me_.”

Ice cold fear ran down his spine, but he nodded. “I understand.”

She nodded in reply, then turned away from him. Thaletas took the chance to get out of there as fast as possible, sensing that he might have narrowly escaped death.

He had his new orders, then. They might not be official or even from Sparta, but they were orders just the same. He needed a plan. A better one than hoping to run into Alexios sometime.

But first, he had some thinking to do and some decisions to make.


End file.
